


you and me (are the difference between real love and the love on tv)

by summerdayghost



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Beth understood what happened as soon as her fangs popped out.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 17





	you and me (are the difference between real love and the love on tv)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Where Did the Party Go by Fall Out Boy.

Beth understood what happened as soon as her fangs popped out. It was not a pleasant surprise but it was not altogether hard to accept. Monstrosity didn’t destroy her self image.

Reality never lived up to tv. But she had grown up watching every trashy teen vampire show ever aired. A few ideas from them that maybe if she proved ambitious enough could be more than fiction were comforting. Now she would always be top girl somewhere if she moved around enough, and with a few quick, violent actions Addy, asleep beside her, could be truly and profoundly her’s forever.


End file.
